Somethings are pure magic
by NaiveDaydreamer
Summary: Dawn Uley, Sam's sister, is returning to LaPush for her brother's wedding after years at boarding school. Little does she know, she is willingly walking into a life filled with wolves, vampires and true love. Her fate. She can't put her finger on why she feels like does and just puts it down to one reason. Somethings are pure magic. Rated 'M' for a reason. PaulXOC. Review, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"I don't usually drop off in these parts." the bearded taxi driver told her.

"Oh? Why not?" she asked politely, keeping a firm grasp of her luggage next to her.

"No one really asks to be. The people in this area keep to themselves." he revealed. This was news to her.

"It never used to be that way." she muttered. When she was younger, people used to visit LaPush all the time. The greenery and the beach was a tourist attraction.

"What you doing around here anyways? If you don't mind me asking." he pried. She smiled widely.

"I'm here for my brother's wedding." she said softly.

When she was 12, he mother had suddenly sent her away to a boarding school in L.A. When she started, she couldn't wait to leave. She came home every chance she could. Then when her parents couldn't afford it anymore, she had to stop coming home so often and then after time, she stopped coming home at all. When her parents died suddenly in a car accident, the funeral was in the middle of the semester and she was forbidden to leave. After that, she didn't really want to go home. She started renting an apartment in L.A and got herself a job as an assistant carer for the elderly in home. A few weeks ago, she got a phone call from her old school; they had received mail addressed to her. The envelope contained an invitation to her brother's wedding. As soon as she got home, she called the RSVP number on the invitation and spoke to the bride-to-be. She was told all about the wedding and was asked to come home for a while. After hanging up the phone, she packed her things and left for LaPush.

"This is the place." the driver informed her. She shook herself out of her day dream and quickly thanked the man and got out of the car. After a few unsteady breaths, she shakily walked to the door. She knocked quietly. Her outfit consisted of a knee length white jersey dress, a denim jacket, a brown braided belt that sat above her hips and faded brown boots. 'Maybe I should have changed.' she pondered while brushing her clothes down and smoothing down her long chocolate hair. A voice echoed inside, getting closer and closer to the door. Her heart was pounding inside her chest. 'I hope he recognizes me.' she thought as the door knob jiggled and the door began to open. With a final deep breath, she smiled. The man behind the door froze in shock when he saw his baby sister all grown up and on his door step.

"Hi Sam." she beamed at her older brother, taking in that he hadn't change at all. His hair was still randomly spiked, he was still a foot taller than her, and he still had the same face that screamed 'authority figure'.

"Dawn?" he said, taking in how much his baby sister was no longer a baby. Her hair had grown longer and she had finally grown into her 'duck lips' that where way to big for her face as a child. She had changed so much; she looked like an adult now. Dawn nodded in answer to his question. It was definitely her. He lunged forward and wrapped her into a tight bone-crushing hug. She yelped in shock as his arms locked around her tiny in comparison body. He jumped back hearing the noise. "I'm sorry, your just the last person i had thought it would be." she smiled at her.

"It's okay, but now you know it's me, are you going to invite me in?" she asked cheekily. They both chuckled nervously as he stepped a side and let Dawn into the house. She smiled seeing all the family pictures on the walls from her childhood. She thought it nice that her tiny face was repeatedly plastered on the walls of his home.

"Are you planning on staying for a while Dawny? I have a spare room you could stay in." he suggested. She turned and smiled widely at him.

"I would love to stay Sam, thanks." she said. He rushed past her and went up the stairs with what little luggage she had brought. 'This place is beautiful.' she began looking around, letting her finger tip lightly brush over everything as she walked past it. She walked past the stairs that Sam had ascended and into another room. She took a sharp breath in when she found several shirtless men sprawled across her brothers living room. She stood in shock in the doorway.

"Hey there." a soft female's voice greeted Dawn from the bottom of the stairs. She swiftly turned and looked in the direction of the voice. "I'm Emily, Sam's fiancée. Your Sam's sister, Dawn?" she asked as she held out he hand. Dawn reached out and gently shook the hand in front of her.

"Yes, I am. I think we may have spoken on the phone yesterday?" She asked, double checking her facts. Emily nodded and beamed at her. Dawn's shoulders relaxed as Emily's smile calmed her.

"Let me introduce you to the boys." Emily turned Dawn and shuffled her into the front room by her shoulders. "Guys," she softly raised her voice, the gentle grin never faltering on her face. "This is Sam's younger sister, Dawn." Dawn reluctantly waved before Emily began introducing everyone to her. "This is Quil, Embry, Jacob, Jared and Paul." they all nodded in my direction. All staring. Dawn gulped. "Seth, the baby, and his sister Leah are out at the moment. You'll meet them later on." Emily revealed. 'Wonderful. Just what i wanted. Even more names to remember.' "Sit down Dawn, Sam should be down a minute. Would you like something to drink?" she offered.

"Just a glass of water please.'' Dawn squashed herself into the only available spot between Jacob and Jared.

"So, Dawn, if your Sam's sister how come i haven't seen you around here before?" Quil asked her, curiosity clearly getting the better of him.

"Umm, well, I was sent to boarding school when i was 12 and i stayed down there when i finished my final year." she told him, quietly. She kept her hands in-between her legs and shrugged her shoulders up and her head buried itself into her neck. It would have been clear to anyone she was uncomfortable in the situation. Clear to anyone but the guys. They all nodded, acknowledging her reasons for not being around. She kept her head down but she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. She could feel them but she didn't want to turn and look at who it was. None of the pack had noticed Paul was being so silent yet, but it was only a matter of time until they did.

"Here you go." Emily came back into the room and held out a large glass of water for Dawn. "Jared," his head whipped up and looked at Emily before he jumped off the couch and sat on the floor. "Thanks sweetie." she said whilst ruffling his hair. Dawn smiled as Emily sat next to her on the couch, taking Jared's place. "So, how was your trip? Wasn't too tiring was it?" she asked.

"No, no.'' Dawn took a sip of the water in her hands."It wasn't bad actually." she told her.

"That's good." Emily flashed a warm smile. "So how old are you now? If Sam is 28 that makes you..." Emily began to work it out but Dawn interrupted her calculations with the answer.

"I'm 22. 23 in October.'' she told her.

"31th right?" Dawn nodded. "A birthday on Halloween, I'll bet that makes for an interesting party, huh?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never had one." Dawn whispered, slightly ashamed of the lack of experience she had had with such events. She had a prom where she went to school, but her best friends didn't want to go, so she didn't go either. Instead, they stayed up and watched old romance movies in their pyjamas, eating cookie dough ice cream and crying every 20 minutes. Emily noticed how she seemed quiet and shy around everyone.

"Okay, every one out now." this notion caused all the pack to whine at her. "Go home. You spend too much time hanging around like flies. Go. Shoo." she told them. Dawn giggled a little as they grunted and grumbled while getting up and walking towards the door. Those eyes where still looking at her. She felt the owner to the eyes move across the room and towards the door. She glanced up at the door and saw him. Paul was looking back at her with his glittering ebony eyes. He was stunned at the sight of her tawny wide eyes. He knew what has happened as soon as she had walked into the room. The others would soon find out, but Dawn was momentarily oblivious to the fact the she was looking at her soul mate. Paul had imprinted.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn's Playlist  
The Click Five - Just the girl  
Stefy - Fool for love  
Pat Benatar - Hit me with your best shot  
Hudson Moore - Not giving up  
Lil Eddie - Statue  
The Fray - Over my head  
Tal Bachman - High above me  
Nine days - Absolutely  
Matt Nathanson - Faster  
Matt Nathanson - Come on get high  
Auburn - Perfect two

The sun shining through her window, woke Dawn up. Her eye lids fluttered open before shutting tight after looking into the blinding sun light.

"Ugh!" she vocally displayed her annoyance. She pulled her duvet over her head and attempted to fall back asleep.

"Lazy bones! Breakfast is ready." Emily barged through the door and announced. Dawn had a feeling that Emily didn't do privacy well. After much deliberation, food overcame sleep in the battle for what Dawn wanted most and she shuffled out of bed in her baggy vest and men's boxer shorts combo. "Egg and bacon or Egg and bacon? Either way, you need to try my special eggs." Emily chimed.

"Morning person, are you?" Dawn asked sarcastically while scratching her head and rubbing her eyes. If a cup of coffee didn't entre her body soon, she would go on total shut down, forever the zombie. She dragged her feet over to the filled coffee machine. "May i?"

"Don't be silly, of Corse you can. What's ours is yours." Emily told her, this made Dawn feel so much more welcome that she had done last night. After Emily had thrown the pack out, Dawn started to drift off while watching TV with Sam and Emily. In the end, Sam had sent her to bed and Emily's face was a picture of regret. Regret that she didn't spend the day better with Dawn, regret that she hadn't told to her to nap before hand and mainly regret that it was her show on the TV that was sending her to sleep.

"Thanks Emily." she took a desperate sip of the hot coffee in her hands. "I swear, in ten minutes or less, I'll be much more energetic." Dawn informed her before taking another sip.

"You sound just like your brother. He can't function without coffee inside him either." she let out a small chuckle and then presented a fried egg sandwich in front of her. "Get that down you." she ordered with a smile. Dawn looked longingly at the sandwich before taking her first bit of Emily's famous cooking.

"OhMiGod! Emily, this is amazing!" she exclaimed, taking a second and third bite.

"If it's the only thing i know, its cooking." she told Dawn as she began to wash the dirty dishes. While Dawn finished her breakfast and Emily finished the dishes, the room was filled with a comfortable silence.

"Hey Emily, where's Sam?" Dawn asked. It had suddenly hit her; her reason fir coming here was missing.

"He's at work sweetie; it's just us two today." Emily told her, hanging up her apron. "You seem to have come out of your shell a lot more since yesterday." she told her while smiling. Dawn blushed, realising she had got away with saying less than the bare minimum yesterday.

"I don't do very well with first impressions; sometimes i try so hard not to say something stupid that i end up saying nothing at all. But the second i see that person again, my mouth won't stop moving." Dawn revealed. "I'm not really sure why, but it's been working for me so far." She grinned.

"Well I'm glad, if you didn't start having full conversations with the guys, they'd probably shun you until you did." they both giggled before Emily proposed that they get ready to go and visit her friend Billy Black, Jacob's dad, and drop off the left overs from dinner last night. Dawn was informed that not ten minutes after she had gone to bed, all the guys had come by for dinner. "Sam did try to wake you, but you weren't having it."

"I wish i had stayed awake now. What did you make?" Dawn asked, intrigued.

"Beef stew."

"Oh, Well I couldn't have eaten it anyways. I'm a vegetarian." Dawn told her. Emily looked shocked at that. "What?" she asked totally confused.

"Nothing. Good for you. A girl with morals, i like it." Dawn smiled smugly at the compliment and went upstairs to get ready. She wore her usual attire: jersey dress (today it was a pale beige colour), denim jacket, braided brown belt and faded brown boots. She put her purse, passport, phone and iPod in her tassels shoulder bag and went to the car where Emily was waiting. "You have an iPod don't you Dawn?" Emily randomly asked.

"Umm yeah, why?" Emily reached into her door and pulled out a small white connector cable.

"Sam left this in the car, plug it in." she smiled widely. "I can see what music you like then."

"Okay." Dawn plugged it in sounding pretty unsure about this.

"I really wasn't expecting this." Emily blurted out. Dawn's head whipped round and flashed a confused look at her. "No no, it's just i thought you would be more into older stuff, like the 60's or something. You just look like the type." Dawn smiled, not knowing weather to be offended or not. Minutes later, they both found themselves singing loudly to the music.

She's bittersweet,  
she knocks me off my feet  
and i can't help myself,  
i don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
but i keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl im looking for.

"That is an amazing song!" Emily shouted when she realised she didn't know any other words.

"I didn't think you'd know that Emily."

"Should I be offended?" Emily faked shock.

"Maybe." Dawn teases, resulting in Emily shoving her leg lightly. They continued to listen to the music for a little while longer before pulling up outside Billy Black's house. It was a small cranberry red log cabin house with a large open garage close by in the middle of a wide open field. Slightly out of the way of the road, it was quiet and peaceful. That was Emily and Dawn pulled up blasting their music and almost shouting it, provoking Billy to come out of the house and a few large figures to appear out of the garage.

"I see the new girl is already influencing you Emily, I'll have to keep an eye on you." he winked but his face was still serious.

"Billy," Emily tapped his shoulder. "Be nice. He's only joking Dawn, you'll get used to him." she reassured her. She smiled small. 'Are you sure about that?' Dawn thought while following them inside. "We've brought some left over Beef stew for you and Jake. Have you eaten yet?" Emily asked him. Dawn was starting to see that she looked after everyone around here. Billy, Sam, all the pack, and now Dawn too. 'Maybe she is just right for Sam' Dawn pondered. She had never really doubted it, just there's only so much you can assume about a person from a phone call.

"Actually, i was just about to order some pizzas. A few of the lads are here too so-"

"No fast foods Billy, it's not good for you. Dawn, would you go and get the boys while i make something to eat?" Dawn nodded and strolled out of the front door. She could hear their voices from out of the garage. 'Three maybe? Possible four?' she was trying to figure out how many she would be facing when she turned that corner. 'Five, Maximum.' she assured herself and she braved the corner to walk inside.

Jacob, Embry and Paul were all inside, leant over a beaten and broken down car that had definitely seen better days. All three of them were shirtless, showing each and every muscle tense and relax as they messed inside the hood of the car. As Dawn's eyes danced over Paul's muscles, her mouth went momentarily dry. They were all laughing and joking with each other, clearly hadn't noticed her presence yet. 'Speak up girl. They're only boys.' she told herself before opening her mouth.

"Umm, hey." She said after coughing to clear her throat.

"Oh, hey." Jacob smiled as he started wiping the oil of his hands and the sweat off his brow. "Dawn, right?" she nodded and smiled at his friendly voice. "I see you still haven't found your voice." he teased her.

"Jake, don't be an arse." Paul hit him with a rag and smiled softly at Dawn. She smiled back and ducked her head a little. "So what's up?" he asked.

"Emily asked me to come and get you guys, she's making some lunch." she informed them. Jacob and Embry jogged past her but Paul held back a little and walked the few meters back to the house with her.

"So it was you and Emily making all that racket before then." he said a matter of factly. "This place was quiet before you two arrived." she giggled a little.  
"I'm sorry. It was the kind of song you have to turn the volume up for." she informed him.

"What song was it?" he asked, making a conversation. Well, attempting to.

"Faster by Matt Nathanson. It's really catchy." she told him. "What where you guys doing in there?" she asked pointing back to the garage.

"Trying to put a car back together. It's been in Embry's yard for years so we took it apart, cleaned her up and now where putting her back together."

"oh, cool." silence fell on the conversation. "I don't know the first thing about cars."

"You know how to drive one right?" Paul asked, looking to reassure that she did know something. But she shook her head. "Wow, you really don't know the first thing about cars." he said which made her laugh. He clung on to that sound; she delicate chimes of her laugh. He smiled. It was the most beautiful melody he had ever heard. And it came from his imprint.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dinner is served." Emily announced, placing a humongous pot on the dining room table where everyone was sat. "Macaroni cheese. Suitable for vegetarians.'' she smiled and knocked Dawn playfully with her hip.

"Thanks Emily." she muttered, slightly embarrassed that she had gone to trouble to make is so she could eat it too. The three shirtless mechanics began heaving spoonfuls of food into their bowls.

"Boys!" they all froze, mid scoop, at the loud bellow of Billy's voice. "Ladies first." she said softly and gestured for Emily and Dawn to fill their bowls first. Dawn smiled sweetly at Billy and filled her bowl with the mouth-watering macaroni cheese before the boys proceeded to scoop the rest. Dawn was delicately mounting a single piece of pasta on her fork and slid it in to her mouth, keeping her mouth firmly shut as she ate. One thing she had learnt in boarding school, table manners. As she finished off the bowl, she noticed the guys start to scoop their third helping into their bowl and begin to shovel it into their mouths. She inwardly scoffed. 'Men!' as Emily stood and began taking in the dirty dishes from the table, Dawn followed carrying what Emily couldn't. She was stood in the open kitchen drying dishes and placing them on the counter when she noticed a strange feeling over come her. She had felt it before. Yesterday and earlier. Her head whipped around and she looked in the direction of the table. She knew who was causing that feeling now. She was unsure at first but now, she was positive. She saw Paul's large dark eyes looking over to her. She turned away once it was confirmed and continued to dry dishes but with a new, almost smug, smile on her face. She knew Paul was gorgeous, it wasn't exactly a secret, but the fact that he kept giving her this insanely warm and fuzzy feeling inside and butterflies in her stomach when he looked at her, was thrilling for her. She had dated in the past, mainly book worms from her social circle and not one of them gave her this feeling.

Paul could feel her happiness roll of her in waves. He could her heart pick up a little when she turned and caught him watching her. He couldn't help it though, she was so lady like whilst she ate her dinner. Her giggle was an addictive tune to him. Even as she was the other room, he could still smell the delectable scent they she poured over everything she touched. Strawberries and bubble gum. Her perfume that she had decided to wear still lingered around her, but it wasn't strong enough to over power her naturally sweet scent. He made a mental note to tell her to stop wearing it, once she knew everything. 'Yeah, you still haven't done that.' he told himself. He didn't know when or how to tell her. 'Soon. Definitely soon.'

"Right." Emily called the attention of room, pulling Paul and Dawn from their inner happy dances. "We're going to have to go to the grocery store and get some food for the resident vegetarian." she walked over to Billy and hugged him. Dawn stalked her over him and gently hugged him also.

"Thanks for having me Billy." She muttered.

"No problem, any time. And thank you for helping clear up." he said returning her hug before the house emptied. Emily and Dawn got in the car and the boys went back over to the garage, shouting their thanks to Emily before she drove towards the store.

***

"Okay, so what kind of vegetarian food is actually edible? I hear that some of it just tastes of nothing." Emily and Dawn were in the freezer isles and Emily was picking up random boxed of food and looking confused at the labels. Dawn stifled a giggle.

"Well, most of it does taste quite bland but some of isn't that bad. Like this for instance." she said picking up a bag of vegetarian minced meat. ''And Emily, i insist that you let me pay for this. I don't want you spending your money on me where it isn't necessary." she reasoned with her soon to be sister in-law.

"Hey hey, I won't have any of It.'' she held her hands up in front of her showing her refusal. ''Plus, Sam told me to get some food in for you and gave me money this morning. So, really, it's Sam's money not mine and he's your brother.'' she argued lightly with a smile.

"Well, okay.'' Dawn didn't want them to spend their money where it wasn't really needed. She had already planned to start putting some money under a magnet on the fridge for rent and bills etc. What was a little more for the extra groceries? The way Dawn saw it, they were already paying for a wedding due to take place in less that two months, they didn't need Sam's sister sponging off of them also.

"Oh, before i forget, how would you like to come to a tribe bonfire tomorrow? Invite only." she told her playfully. Dawn stood in the middle of the freezer isle, her body suddenly filled with a warm comforting feeling. After all of these years, she was still seen as a part of the tribe. It was a wonderful feeling, to still be accepted after all this time.

"I would love to Emily." Dawn couldn't wipe the beaming smile off of her face.

"Great! Well i usually provide the food and drinks so why don't we get them while we are here?" she asked and Dawn smiled. "We need chips, ingredients for chilli, half a dozen chocolate cakes and beers and wine." 'Beers and wine? That didn't sound very tribal bonfire ish.' Dawn made a little squeak in confusion at the mention of alcohol. "When this sort of thing became a regular thing, the boys said we should start bring food. Then they suggested beer too. God knows why the elders didn't object to it. But yeah, not really very traditional anymore." Emily told her of how alcoholic beverages became a part of a tribal bonfire.

They continued around the store, sometimes just tossing things into the trolley to snack on later.

***

"Dawn Uley! Get in here!" Sam called from the kitchen to Dawn who was slumped on the couch. She hastily arose from her comfortable position and scuttled into the kitchen, trying to think of anything she might have done for Sam to shout her abruptly.

"Yes?" she said innocently as she entered the kitchen and saw Emily cooking and Sam leaning on the counter with the sides of his mouth turned up.

"Here." he handed her a few 50 dollar bills. She recognized them and her eyes flashed to the fridge door. It was the money she had left on there for them to put toward house hold expenditures.

"Sam, no. Your already paying your wedding, you don't need to be paying for me too." she told him and put the money back on the fridge and backed away from it. Sam took the money and tried to give it back to her.

"We don't need it Dawny." he told her, sighing with a small smile on his face. He clearly thought this was a little amusing but Dawn was quite serious. He pushed the folded paper money back in her direction. She shook her head and took a long step back. Sam chuckled and took a step towards her holding out the money, resulting in Dawn falling back another step. "Take it." he told her.

"Nope." she said, popping the 'p' and she skipped out of the kitchen. She hear Sam chuckle and turned to see him following her. She giggled and ran upstairs, hearing Sam jog behind her with his heavy foot steps. She sprinted into her room and closed the door behind her, leaning all her weight against it. She felt Sam turn the handle and push on the door. He chuckled.

"I can wait here all day Dawny."

"No you can't. Emily won't let you. So nerr.'' she teased. He sighed in defeat as Emily called up announcing the arrival of the pack and that dinner was ready. Dawn waited until she could hear him walk down the creaky stairs before she opened the door and walked down herself. She was adamant that she wasn't taking that money back. She had enough money and she knew, with Emily not working, they could use the money for something.

"Come sit by me Dawny." Sam said as she entered the dining room. He was sat at the head of the table with a seat next to him. Four other large muscular creatures filled the table, leaving the only other available seat in between someone she was yet to meet and beautiful Paul, who had immediately turned and smiled at her when she was addressed.  
She scoffed at the offer to sit with Sam, after her had just chased her up the stairs, who know what he would do next.

"I'll pass thank you. I'd rather sit with lovely Paul here," she said placing her hands on one of his shoulders. "And this random stranger i have never met." she said, motioning toward Seth as she pulled out her chair and sat down. She looked down at her hand as she could feel the warmth of Paul's skin penetrating her skin. She looked up at him and saw that he was already taking in her presence. She smiled sweetly at him and he chuckled quietly.

"I'm Seth, since no one else will introduce me, ill do it myself." Seth held out his hand and Dawn tore her eyes from Paul's enchanting gaze to look over at the boldly introduced Seth. She gently shook his hand and smiled widely at him.

"Hey, I'm Dawn. Sam's sister." She informed him. Seth looked between Sam and Dawn, looking confused.

"That can't be." he said. Dawn looked unsure of how he came to that conclusion; people had always said that they looked alike. She nodded, affirming that it was in fact, true. "But your a pretty girl." he said still holding onto her hand. Sam threw his napkin at his head and the room filled with the roaring laughter that erupted from the pack. Dawn smiled awkwardly; still fully aware he had a grasp on her hand.

"Thank you Seth but we are siblings." he looked shocked." Can i have my hand back please?" she asked politely. She turned to face the person across from her and smiled at Jacob. Jared was sat next to Jake and the table was only made up for one more person, obviously Emily. Her face displayed confusion. Paul was the first the notice, not that he had taken his eyes from her at all since he had sat down, except to glare at Seth for clutching his imprints hand for longer than necessary.

"What's wrong?" he asked, he voice clearly concerned.

"Nothings wrong," she said, smiling at him. "I was just wondering where Embry and Quil where." she explained.

"Work." Sam chimed in.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily had made a huge lasagne for the guys who demolished it in record time before she informed them there was another keeping warm in the stove. Dawn noted that the pack ate a lot. A lot a lot and quite barbarically too. Emily had made a small, singular person sized courgette lasagne for Dawn. She had thanked Emily profusely as the dish was delicious. The dinner table talk was mainly subtle jokes and talks about the day. Dawn was already fond of being around a table filled with people and just generally talking about nothing important. Since she was twelve, at each meal, she would be sat at a desk type table on her own and was forbidden to speak. Everyone was silent and alone in that boarding school. She had hated it until the rules became more lenient as she grew up. Being allowed in the gardens to eat with her friends was like being freed from prison for a little while.

"Emily, that was amazing." Dawn told her as Emily started to take the plates into the kitchen.

"Thanks Dawn." she said as she put the plates into sink and stood with her hands on her hips. "Okay guys. We had a deal." each male sighed and grunted as they got up out their seats. "Stop tuting and blowing. Your not children. I cooked, you clean. That was the deal." she told them and she put her hands on Dawn's shoulders.

"Should i go and help?" Dawn asked. "You did cook for me too." she acknowledged.

"You have to, they can do it." Emily told her. Dawn shook her head and got up from her chair.

"It's only fair." she said going into the kitchen.

"Girl help! Yay!" Seth vocally expressed his appreciation. Sam already had his hands in the water, washing the dishes. "You can help Paul and me put them away." he told her.

"Paul and I." she corrected. Every stopped in their tracks and looked her. "You said 'Paul and me' when it's 'Paul and I'." she explained. Paul's heart fluttered every time she repeated his name with her soft and melodic voice.

"Damn Dawny, I thought you went to boarding school, not finishing school." Sam chuckled. The pack all smiled and went back to what they were doing. After everything was done Seth bounced in to the living room, followed by Sam, Jared and Jacob. Leaving Paul and Dawn to put the final dishes away in the cupboard. She handed Paul the lasagne trays. His fingers lightly brushed hers and he reached for them. Small electric shocks glided her fingers at the accidental contact. Dawn gasped quietly and lifted her eyes to meet Paul's shimmering darkened ones. She smiled, seeing something deeper than an accidental crash of their fingers in his smouldering eyes. Her head bobbed as she became nervous under his softened gaze. He ripped his eyes away from her gentle caramel orbs and slotted the trays into the high cupboard. He sighed signalling the end of their work.

"Hey Dawn?" he said, calling her attention.

"Hmm?" she kept her head down and tucked her hair behind her ear nervously.

"Are you coming to the bonfire tomorrow night?" he asked her.

"Yeah, Emily asked me this afternoon." she informed him.

"Well, instead of going with your brother, do you want to go with me?" He could hear her heat beat faster and her breath hitch as he ended his question. She braved to look up at him as she answered.

"I'd like that.'' she told him. He sighed in relief with a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Well, that was awkward enough.'' he chuckled. Dawn giggled, the feeling was mutual. Cute and sweet as she thought it was, the atmosphere did tilt in the awkward direction. "Come on, every one is probably wondering where we are." Paul said and he slid his hand to her lower back and guided her into the living room. Her body reacted to the warm caress of her lower back by goose bumps elevating on her skin.

Paul could sense how his touch made her feel and he fought the urge to touch the silky bare skin on her shoulder. He was fighting every urge that sprung to mind when he saw his beautiful imprint. He wanted to feel her plump lips against his. He wanted to feel her small delicate hands on his skin. He wanted to feel how her fragile body felt against his solid chest. Will power was all that was stopping him from taking his perfect imprint and truly making her his.

Little did he know, she felt in battle with her hormones also. It wasn't like her feel so suddenly sexually and physically attracted to someone, the unexplained connection she felt with Paul neither helped nor distracted her from her mind wondering frequently. Thinking of his large muscled arms wrapped around her tiny in comparison body, His soft lips against her skin, his warm hands exploring her body. It was what she couldn't help but think about when she noticed him.

***

"Paul's here!" Emily shouted up the stairs to a frantic Dawn. It was the night of the bonfire and she was pulling her hair out. She had tried on almost every outfit she had brought with her. At the arrival of Paul, she picked up the first half decent outfit off of her bed and poured herself into it. She braided her hair over her left shoulder and jumped into her favourite faded cowboy boot. She picked up her tassels bag and skipped downstairs. She felt a mixture of excitement and nerves. She smoothed down her clothes as she turned the corner and saw Paul, boldly stood in the living room, waiting for her. Her breath hitched in her throat when he turned as she took in how he had taken the time to actual put on a shirt. The T-shirt was tightly stretched across his torso and his jeans left almost nothing to the imagination. She blinked away from staring inappropriately. Paul didn't quite possess the same will power. She was wearing a figure hugging black halter top, which pushed her already bulging breasts together, further accentuating her cleavage. She had decided on her favourite leggings for that evening, black and white vertical stripe. Emily's voice cut through the sexual tension that was growing as their eyes danced over each other. "Were leaving, meet you down there." she called and then closed the front door behind her.

"We should really get going too." she told him, bringing them both out of their daydreams. Paul coughed to clear his throat.

"Yeah, i thought it would be nice to walk considering its not far from here. Mind?" he asked.

"Not at all." she smiled softly and they both walked to the door. With each step, their bodies came closer together. Dawn could feel the heat of his body radiating off of him as he stood behind her as she exited the house.

"So," Paul broke the momentary silence that fell on the couple as they began to walk towards the beach. "You're like really posh." he told her a-matter-of-factly. She smiled slightly remembering that in school, she sounded the most common.

"Should i be insulted?" she smiled a little while faking being offended.

"No no, i was just pointing it out really. It's a compliment really-''

"Paul," she interrupted and his heart picked up as she said his name. "I was just messing around." he breathed a sigh of relief." You should lighten up a bit, you seen really tense." he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. Tense wasn't really what he was feeling. "And a little nervous." she continued.

"Well, yeah." he muttered. She couldn't wipe the wide smile lingering on her face.

"Like i said you need to lighten up a little." she reached out and reassuringly slid her hand down his bicep before it returned back to her side. She couldn't get used to those little electric currents that flowed up her hand when ever they touch. It was like the long awaited sparks that everyone expects when they have their first kiss. Just stronger. "Enough of the awkwardness.'' she clapped her hands together. "I'll race you to the beach!" she shouted before taking off as fast as her little legs could carry her toward the beach that was starting to come into view. Paul's loud deep laugh was gaining on her. She tried to run a little faster but her legs wouldn't move any faster. Her smile turned slightly mischievous as she began to slow down when Paul over took her. "Ow ow!" she shouted clutching her side.

Paul turned around hearing her shout out and ran back to her.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, worried. She looked up at him and before her realised it, he had been had. She took off running onto the beach leaving a clouded silhouette of her with Paul. She growled playfully and ran behind her. He caught up to her and lifted her over his shoulder.

"Paul!" she shrieked and then giggled. He chuckled. "Paul, put me down!" she shouted and his hand snaked to her hip.

"What's the magic word?" he teased as he began to tickle her and she began giggling uncontrollably and squirming on his shoulder.

"Please! Please!" she repeated while attempting to wriggle out of his grasp. He stopped and set her softly down on the sand. She was breathing heavily as she shoved him with her hip and they both continued to walk towards the large roaring bonfire a few meters from them. Dawn's hear beat was pounding out of her chest. Paul loved to hear her laugh.  
'I might tell her tonight.' he thought. 'Maybe.' he looked over at her as she was pulled to sit with Embry and her hair shined in the moonlight. Her smile beaming.


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn never left Paul's side through out the bonfire. She automatically pressed her body closer to Paul's each time the icy wind blew. He obviously didn't mind. A small smile appeared on his face the first time, just getting brighter and wider every time after that. Everyone noticed. Dawn may have too, if she wasn't so caught up in Billy telling the stories of the tribe's legends. She had occasionally spotted her hand dancing absent mindedly over Paul's knee and she bit her lip whilst trying to still look taken by Billy's story telling ability. When he had finished, a few of the elders immediately got up from their seats and slowly exited the beach. At first, Dawn was a little confused at the sudden disappearing act until Emily nudged her shoulder and beckoned her to follow. After glancing up at Paul's smiling face, she obeyed Emily's subtle orders.

"Mind taking that side?" Emily gestured towards the end of the carrier cooler closest to Dawn. She nodded and bent down to pull the light looking cooler. After attempting it twice ad moving about three steps in the direction of the bonfire, the plastic began to dig into the palms of her hands and it involuntarily slipped out of her hands. She hissed at the pain of the plastic handle scraping against her sore skin.

"What happened?" Paul shouted walking running towards them.

"Nothing, it just slipped out of my hands." Dawn rubbed her palms to relieve a little of the smarting dents that remained there.

"Let me see." Paul said, his face hard but his words gentle as he reached out for her hands before she snatched them back.

"Im okay Paul." She smiled weakly and bent down to pick up the cooler again. A large wide hand was placed n her stomach and lightly pulled her back to standing straight. Paul raised an eyebrow at Dawn, knowing she was lying about being alright. She sighed heavily and held out her hands, palms to the sky and rolled her eyes.

"It's too heavy." He said, smiling a little as he examined her hands.

"Is not." She argued.

"Is too." He responded.

"Is not."

"Is too, end of conversation." He said, still smiling at her stubbornness and lifting the cooler with one hand and carrying it to the bonfire, placing it behind Sam. Dawn rolled her eyes and wondered back to her seat next to Paul who was now holding two cold bottles of beer in one hand.

"Was not." She huffed, taking one of the bottles offered to her by Paul.

"sure." He grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist and she clinked her glass bottle against his, officially admitting defeat. He felt her heart flutter as he squeezed her closer to him by her hip.

"Good morning!" Sam shouted into Dawn's room as soon as he woke up before he slammed the door behind him and his heavy footsteps trailed down the stairs. Dawn sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"what the-?" she whispered to herself as she looked around and saw that she was back in her room, in her bed, still fully clothed for the bonfire the night before, though she didn't remember getting home or taking herself to bed. "Oh god." She said in total shock and she ran full pelt down the stairs. "Please god, please no, please god no." She muttered as she sprinted for Sam. "Sam!" she shouted. He looked at her in slight shock as he took a step away from her.

"What?" he asked. She looked around and only saw Emily around to witness her embarrassment.

"What happened last night?" she whispered, barely audible. He smiled. "Sam." She growled, glaring at him.

"Ahh, memory loss. A special gift for all alcoholics." He sniggered and poured the boiling water from the kettle into a mug. "No hangover this morning?" he grinned turning towards her and sipping his coffee.

"Sam please," she begged, lightening her voice and pouting. "What did i do?"

"Well," he raised an eyebrow and smiled before taking a long swig of his coffee. Oh no, she thought, not again. She closed her eyes as she began to remember being told about what she had done at her friends wedding last year. As she could assume from the video evidence, she had a few too many and starting dry humping the best man whilst shouting quiet violent obscenities at the top of her voice. And that wasn't the worst, but after watching herself stripping on the dance floor and being forcibly removed from the premises, she couldn't watch anymore. Now here she was, after vowing to never drink over her limit again, making the same mistakes.

"Just tell me straight Sam, and please say there is no discriminating video evidence." She said, burying her head in her hands, praying for a black hole to form around her and consume her.

"You are the dancing queen, young and free only 17." He whispered.

"Oh god!" she tried to bury her head further. Her whole body blushing with complete embarrassment. "I sang?" she mumbled.

"Yup."

"Then what?" she almost didn't want to hear the rest, her singing was terrible enough and if that was only the beginning, lord only knows what else she had done.

"Then nothing." He said plainly. Her head shot up.

"Really?"She smiled a little.

"Seriously, that was all." He smiled at her now completely relieved expression.

"Yes!" she fist pumped into the air.

"However, your language is pretty colourful after a few." He informed her. She relaxed and sat on the counter.

"Oh, i know. "She smiled. She talked to Sam and Emily for a little longer about what she missed last night and they couldn't fathom how she was hangover free after the amount of alcohol she consumed. Emily sent her upstairs to get dressed and then come down for breakfast. Dawn tied a messy bun to the back of her hair line and pulled on an oversized green jumper and beige leggings. Her back up outfit. Then she bounced downstairs, still thrilled she had managed to keep herself in check and strip free, even under the influence of alcohol.

"Hey dancing queen." A familiar deep voice shouted behind her followed by numerous sniggers. She span on her heels and smiled in the direction of the idiotic boy-like me that filled every seat in the living room. She span back and bounced into the kitchen.

"Scrambled eggs on toast." Emily presented the dish to Dawn and watched as she leaned over the counter and rammed most of the food down her throat, less than elegantly, before abruptly stopping. "You okay sweetie?" Emily asked, noticing the sudden holt. Dawn nodded and tried to bring a forkful of eggs to her mouth before dropping it back on the plate and sprinting up the stairs. A horrible feeling began to rise from Dawns stomach, into her throat and as she reached the bathroom, out of her mouth. He throat burned as last night was brought up into the toilet bowl. A warm hand landed on her back as she flushed the toilet and collapsed into the body beside her.

"Don't ever let me drink again." She said breathlessly. By the electric flowing up and out from the hand on her back, she knew it was Paul. His chest vibrated behind her as he laughed. "No, seriously." She looked up to him. "Never let me drink again." He smiled down to her.

"You'll change your mind." She chuckled weakly and shuck her head.

"debatable." They sat there for a minute, Dawn waiting to find out if she was going to vomit again, and Paul was unable to rip himself away from her. "I think i need to get some air." She sighed and slowly rose to her feet, Paul holding her hands to steady her.

"Want some company?" he asked her, looking down on her fragile angelic face as she smiled and nodded. Only Emily enquired where they where going as they left, the rest of the pack had obviously heard.

After walking in silence for a few minutes, Pauls hand still hovering over Dawns back as she stumbled and lost her footing over the tree trunks in the forest. Paul cleared his throat.

"Dawn?" she called her attention.

"Hmm?"

"Let's take a break. I need to talk to you." she nodded and sat on the closest fallen tree trunk. He admired how small and dainty she looked in her woolly oversized jumper. Now or never Paul, he told himself. It's now or never.

AN: Early upload this week and I'm sorry its only the one chapter but my mum is getting married in two days and I've been bombarded with housing a bunch of relatives so i found it hard to get time to write another. Sorry sorry sorry.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dawn?" still silent. "Say something? Please?" he begged. Dawn's mouth hadn't moved since Paul revealed the ugly truth to her. She was frozen to that log and all she could think was how could she have missed it? The way he tensed when Billy was telling the legends, his constantly heated body. It was kind of obvious. Never once had she thought to put two and two together. He hadn't told her everything yet though, she still didn't know about the imprint. He knew that he would have to tell her at some point, but he wasn't going to over look the fact that she was frozen on the spot and would probably have a nervous breakdown if he did tell her about it. Paul was sat cross legged on the forest floor in front of Dawn. He had tried to touch her, comfort her, but she flinched a little and his hand quickly retracted. He couldn't decide if she was scared or just digesting the information. He sighed heavily and put his head in his hands. For over 15 minutes she had sat there, silent, with a sort of confused and shocked expression twisting on her face.

"So," she croaked out and Pauls head shot up and looked at her. He eyes where still staring off into no where, but she had spoke. She swallowed thickly and brushed hair out of her face with her trembling hands. "You're a wolf then." she stated. "And so is...Sam." she whispered. That's when he noticed her expression change from shock, to sadness. As her head fell and her beautiful eyes blinked, returning to look at Paul with small tears peaking out.

"Dawn," he whispered before taking cautious steps closer to her, trying not to overstep the mark and scare her. She didn't flinch or move, she kept her eyes locked with Pauls. His offering comfort, hers displaying hurt. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and he felt her quivering body melt into his.

"He lied." she muttered through pouring tears.

"He had to." he tried to tell her. He could see that in her eyes, she felt Sam had betrayed her and lied and kept secrets. In a way, he did, but there was nothing he could do. Paul knew Dawn didn't understand fully what was going on, but he couldn't pile more information on her. He felt her trembling body shift in his arms and he released her slightly. She looked up with he eyes glittering from her tears, streaks flowing down her cheeks and her swollen puffy eyes blinked back at him.

"He didn't have to keep this from me. It hurts more that he was keeping a secret, rather than the importance of the secret it self." Dawn wiped her eyes with her fragile shaky fingers and Paul nodded. He didn't really understand what she had said, but he got the jist. He smiled at her.

"Trust me, he didn't have a choice." He explained. "He wanted to tell you, he really did. But the elders told him he couldn't.''

"Why?" her eyes pleaded for the answer.

"I..." he started. He took in how fragile she looked, how her eyes where still surrounded by salt water tears, how honestly sad and confused she looked almost begging for answers. "I don't think now is the best time to tell you Dawn." he sighed as he spoke. He knew it was the wrong time to tell her about the imprint, but he wondered the next he would have such an opportunity.

"Of course you don't.'' he noticed a watery smile creep on her face and she let out and exhausted giggle."I can't believe im crying." she looked back at Paul. "You must think I'm really pathetic." she chuckled again, turning from Paul to walk back to the house.

"Not pathetic.'' he said, jogging behind to follow her."Just emotional." he smiled. She looked up to his and him down to her as they walked. "Really emotional." he said, breaking the silence, resulting in Dawns delicate little hand suddenly whacking the back of his head, playfully. "Ow."

"Did that really hurt?" she said, looking a little stunned at her own strength.

"No." Paul sniggered and began to run back to the Uley house hold, with Dawn chasing behind, steam drifting from her ears as they both laughed. She momentarily forgot all about the guys being wolves, about Sam keeping secrets from her, about vampires being real. She just felt content goofing around with Paul, it felt natural to her and it relaxed him. She relaxed him.

"Dawn?" Sam knocked on her door again; she hadn't spoken to him in two days. She felt a twinge of guilt every now and then when she remembered that Paul said Sam couldn't say anything. It seem stupid to her, her own brother keeping secrets from his sister because the elders said so. It was bizarre in her mind, that Sam was a wolf. She had grown up with him, kind of, and she had never really known who he was. He wasn't Sam to her anymore. He was, but he wasn't, he was a different person to her now. "Please let me in Dawn?" she sighed into her pillow again as she heard voices outside her door. Then a harder, louder knock.

"Dawn, this is stupid. At least let me in so we can talk." Paul ordered. Her heart fluttered and she jumped off of the bed and ran for the door, stopping short of turning the handle. It seemed strange to her that at the sound of Paul's voice, she jumped for the door and at the sound of Sam's, she didn't even flinch, and she just felt hurt and a little guilty. Sam was her best friend and the closest person to her heart...well, he used to be. "Open the door." Paul ordered, his voice was stern and low. It sent excited chills down Dawn's spine and her hand moved to open the door. Paul was stood, leaning against the door frame, shirtless. His skin was glazed with small beads of sweat the cleanly outlined ever muscle on his body. She involuntarily bit her lip as her eyes scanned over him over and over. She watched as he turned and his body towered over her even as he leaned on the top of the door frame. "Hey." he muttered, huskily, portraying a seductive smirk. Dawn leaned her chest forward and smiled, still biting her lip but harder and she felt the heat literally radiating off of him. A loud cough caused them both to take steps away from each other and look in that direction. Sam stood, tapping his foot with a less than adoring expression on his face. Giving up with ignoring his existence, Dawn grunted and stepped back into her room, leaving the door open for them both to follow.

"Sam, just say what you have to say and leave me alone. I still haven't quite forgiven you for hiding things from me." dawn glared at him before she began staring out of her window.

"I know, i know. I've said im sorry but you don't seem to get that i wasn't the only one in this. There is Paul and jake and the rest of the pack to worry about. It's not only me." he tried to explain.

"Excuse me Sam," Dawn was raising her voice, something Sam had said had really irritated her. "What you don't seem to be able to comprehend, is that i don't care about the rest of your precious pack. You're my brother and i should have heard it from you! Not some guy I've only known a few days!" she began shouting louder and louder, raising from the bed to stand and scream. The hairs on the beck of Sam's neck stood on end. He had never seen her so angry. Paul was still stood by the door, he fought the feeling to go over and calm down his imprint, this was something that she and Sam had to sort out themselves. Although, being described as just 'some guy' did sting his chest a little, he honestly felt like he was a lot more than that to her, but he forgot that she only knew half a story.

"And i have said im sorry," Sam spoke through gritted teeth, his voice deep and low. "Stop being so immature Dawn! I've apologized enough, why won't you just accept that this was out of my hands?" Sam was shaking slightly and Paul stiffened. "Everything is down to Paul; you're only my sister now, if you want to understand all of this then talk to him! Then maybe you will get why i couldn't tell you and you will realize how stupid you are being!"

"Stupid? You think im being stupid?" Dawn screamed. Paul watched as Sam began to shake more as her voice gradually got louder.

"Sam. Get out." Paul shouted, but not loud enough. "Dawn!" he roared. Dawns eyes glanced over Sam's vigorously shaking body and then over to Paul, fear pure in her eyes. "Come here." he said softly to her. She lightly stepped around Sam and ducked into Paul's arms. Paul closed the door to Dawns bedroom and dragged her down stairs. She heard Sam shouting and punching and kicking everything around him. She would be an idiot if she wasn't scared, but she was also worried. She exchanged a glance with Paul, her eyes pleading with him for answers. She hated being kept in the dark.

"Paul." she called his attention and his stopped pacing. "What haven't you told me?" she said, her voice low and even.

"Now isn't the time Dawn." he sighed and continued pacing, the shudders and crashing from upstairs never stopping.

"Now, is as good a time as any Paul." he looked over to her. "Whatever you're keeping from me, it's fucking with the relationship between my brother and I. I feel you owe me an explanation Paul as your name is repeatedly mentioned." she glared at him and he mentally kicked himself for keeping this from her for so long. If only i had told her, he thought, if only i had told her before all this had happened, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Her eyes never left his as he bounced up and down from the couch, trying to find the best way to put the news, the least intimidating way to sit and most gentle way to approach to subject.

Heavy exhale after deep inhale where the only noises he made. He finally went with what he usually did when delivering shocking news, the most effective way. He could explain everything later. The explaining bit was so much easier than physically saying the word. He shut his eyes tight and clenched his fists, scared of how she would take it. Deep down, he knew she would just be confused, that didn't stop him from being just as frightened.

"Dawn," he hesitated. "Dawn, your my imprint!" he almost yelled at her as his tongue fumbled with the words. It's almost as if they couldn't leave his mouth fast enough. But he still couldn't open his eyes.


End file.
